Natsu's Fashion Nopes
by LoneStorm
Summary: When the girls of Fairy Tail's strongest team drag the two boys out shopping, they may have expected the complaining, but what they didn't expect was to get a firsthand experience of Natsu's greatly unappreciated fashion sense. Oneshot


"What's with the creepy smile?"

Natsu had just taken up his usual habit of being where Lucy was, appearing beside Lucy at the bar of the hotel they were staying at on the way back from a job. He was seemingly confused at her cheerful expression while eating her breakfast. Putting his elbow on the table, he perched up on the stool, staring at her with intense concern until she finally answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _smiling_ because of that extra money we got on our job, Natsu!" she explained, taking a sip of her drink. "I can finally add to my wardrobe because you were too wet to destroy anything."

He huffed and sat, turning away from her grumpily at the thought. Lucy smirked at his childish antics. It had been raining, and the boy had backed up onto a boat from a pier while brawling his fifth of the gangsters that were harassing the townspeople on their mission, He'd instantly fallen over with his motion sickness. The attackers had then kicked him into the stormy waters, where he was soon saved by Lucy, but his fire kept sizzling out. Before he could use his heat to dry himself, she'd gotten them all tied up with her whip and ready to be taken to the jail.

"I don't get what your wardrobe has to do with anything," mumbled Natsu through a mouthful of food that he'd taken in handfuls from her plate.

She pushed her plate further away from him. "It's paid off my rent for a few months so that I feel okay with spending a little on my feminine needs!"

"What's this about your wardrobe, Lucy?"

Erza sat down on Lucy's other side, eyebrows raised questioningly. Lucy shrugged. "Now that I have extra money, I'm going shopping for some new clothes."

Gazing out the hotel window to her left, Erza said, "I could use a few new garments as well. This town is known for its latest fashions." She turned and smiled at Lucy lightly. "I say we all give it a try!"

Out of nowhere, a shirtless, bedhead Gray was added on Erza's other side. "Wait, when you say 'we' you mean you, Lucy, and Wendy, right?"

"I mean all of us, you boys included," Erza clarified. "Shopping should be a team bonding event."

"You're joking, right?" Natsu asked, apparently not amused.

"No," Erza said, turning 'The Eye' to him. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no ma'am!"

And that's how Fairy Tail's strongest team ended up in the vintage dress shop, Erza and Lucy excited, Wendy blushing, Natsu moaning, and Gray hoping there was a way to use his ice magic to melt himself into the floor.

"How about this one?" said Lucy, holding up a yellow, pleated dress.

Erza looked it over. "Oh, yes, very-"

"Nope."

In an absolute state of shock, the team slowly turned to Natsu, who was lounging against the wall, eyeing the dress scrutinizingly.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked, wondering if it was really him she'd heard speak.

"I said 'Nope'," Natsu repeated. "It doesn't work well with your skin color."

Erza blinked. Wendy continued to look lost. Lucy opened and closed her mouth, eventually saying, "Well, what would work well with it?"

Natsu shrugged, scanning the racks. "Something darker. Brings out the shape of your body and highlights your hair and skin. Sapphire blue. Probably red."

Silence. Then-

"Where is all this coming from, flame brain?" scoffed Gray.

Natsu grimaced at Gray. "And speaking of that, dear Mavis, who picked out your clothes this morning? Gramps?"

"What was that, dragon boy?!" Gray snapped, fingering the hem on his wrinkled black t-shirt and faded cargo pants.

Shaking his head in disgust, Natsu gripped the back of Gray's surprisingly still-attached collar and said to the girls, "Will you lend me this bastard for a bit? His sense of style is offensive to the general public and I refuse to be seen with him like this. I need to get him in some proper clothing that isn't an insult to fashion itself."

"Uh…" Lucy trailed off, eyes wide and looking to Erza for help.

"You… may, Natsu," Erza said slowly. "But don't go over budget, don't fight, and meet us up for lunch at one at the food plaza, alright?"

"Sure thing. See ya later," Natsu said, waving a hand to them as he walked away, dragging a protesting ice wizard with him and having a blue Exceed flying faithfully over his head.

"I… don't understand," admitted Wendy, Charle murmuring an agreement.

Lucy scowled, putting the dress back on the rack. "It doesn't mean anything. I look awful in red and dark blue. He just wants an excuse to torture Gray. As long as they don't destroy anything…"

The girls sighed and shrugged in agreement, turning back to their shopping and expecting a Natsu and Gray whose only changes in clothing would be wrinkles and blood stains..

Two hours later, the girls craned over the heads of the people at the tables of the food plaza, hoping to find Natsu, Happy, and Gray. They hadn't seen any smoke rising from buildings, so they hoped that meant the boys hadn't started a brawl in public.

As they walked around in a circle, scouting for their teammates and carrying wide bags of new clothes, Lucy was exclaiming to the others, "I really didn't think that red one would work out for me! But with the matching ribbon especially… I guess Natsu just made a lucky guess…" She stopped short, causing Wendy and Erza to bump into her.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza demanded, looking over her shoulder, but then her eyes widened and she stared as well. When Wendy saw, she blushed and instantly hid behind Lucy.

Sure, everyone knew Gray was one of Fairy Tail's best looking, but that was nothing until this. Natsu was standing with a proud grin and hands on his hips, waving and calling out "Hey, Luce!", next to a bashful-looking Gray, who quite frankly looked like he'd come straight from the casual men's wear runway.

The first thing you noticed was his new sunglasses: mirrored aviators. His hair was brushed well and down, falling a little into his eyes as he took off his glasses. He wore a black, leather jacket with straight shoulders and protruding collar. He was also sporting black, white-washed jeans, a chain to the left side back and front belt loops. When he predictably took off his jacket, underneath he wore a long-sleeve, thin, cotton, white, comfortable-looking shirt with buttons down only to the middle of his chest, which were unbuttoned, and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. His skinny jeans were tucked into his new black and white high-top shoes labeled 'Converse'. His necklace rested on top of his shirt, and the edge of his fairy tail mark was visible through the open neck of his shirt. A black leather cuff was on his right wrist.

They stared at Natsu, who was smiling simply, not seeming surprised in the least.

They stared at Natsu for a full minute.

They stared at him some more.

They stared at him.

They stared.

They stare-

"What?!" Natsu demanded.

After a total of twenty seconds, they all chorused, "Nothing, Natsu," and moved to find a table.

A week later, Lucy would come up after a day out shopping in Magnolia with Natsu (Making him give her fashion advice) and sit next to Gray at dinnertime in the guild hall, only to look directly over at him and frown. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Is than an earring?"

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Yep."

* * *

**Hey Lovelies,**

**Just a quick One-shot I typed up when I saw a random idea of Natsu's fashion craze from afairystail on tumblr! Afairystail gave me permission to write it and here it is! Idea credit goes to her/him. **

**Review for eternal love and cookies!**

**Looking your way,**

**~LoneStorm**


End file.
